<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Time by HelloHeadquarters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131609">Alone Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeadquarters/pseuds/HelloHeadquarters'>HelloHeadquarters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeadquarters/pseuds/HelloHeadquarters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott and Tae Joon attempt a little long distance lovin'. It does not go to plan.</p><p>Sorry for the earlier mistag in the relationship people, mobile is an autocorrecting duckhead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a while. Elliott understood, of course he did, he wasn't a monster and he knew that there were more important things to think about than getting naked and sweaty with his boyfriend, but he couldn't control his biology. Still, the fact remained that it had been a long (ish) time since he and Tae Joon had done the horizontal tango and even though Tae Joon was currently away on what Elliott was certain was an important mission, and which he had also been assured posed no danger to his beloved, he couldn't help himself from feeling, well, antsy. Ok, fine, Elliott Witt was horny and alone and he needed to take care of it before his pants tent demanded it's own area code.</p><p>After making sure his door was securely locked, Elliott lay down on his bed and got ready for a little alone time. There was an order to this sort of thing, a proper way of doing it, and while it had been a while since he had needed to manually gratify himself, Elliott still knew how it was supposed to go. Gone were the days of quickly rubbing one out in the bathroom before one of his brothers or, heaven forbid, <i>his mom</i>, came knocking on the door, but old habits die hard which was why Elliott set his stereo to max volume. His relationship with Tae Joon had taught him much, first and foremost that he was a screamer.</p><p>He glanced at the clock. It was only four in the afternoon. Elliott was a lot of things and loyal and a little bit daft were just two of them, so he grabbed his phone from his pocket and fired off a quick text.</p><p>
  <b>hey babe. Just checking in. Hope everything's all right. Missing u. Missing u a lot, if you know what I mean ;)</b>
</p><p>The customary response time for a text to his boyfriend varied between five minutes and several days, or sometimes not at all, but Tae Joon would usually make a little extra effort if he and Elliott were away from each other for an extended period, especially if he was off on one of his secret missions that Elliott was too famous to go on and which made him worry incessantly. Nevertheless, Elliott sat down on the edge of his bed, his mind an interesting mixture of frisky and anxious, and drummed his fingers against his mattress. </p><p>Ah, if this mattress could only talk, Elliott thought to himself fondly. The things it might say. Or yell. Actually, on second thought, the poor thing would probably beg for mercy so it was for the best that it wasn't sentient. Elliott's bed was one of many places around the complex that carried fond, hot memories for the trickster, along with Tae Joon's bed, of course, Elliott's couch, the small flat roof with all the plants and, one memorable time, Octavio's table in the workshop, but he wasn't supposed to talk about that. </p><p>There was nothing in the rules stopping him from thinking about it, however, and as he did so he found his anxiety being beaten into submission by his arousal as he recalled fond memories of he and Tae Joon going at it so hard the table had collapsed beneath them. He glanced guiltily at his phone. There still hadn't been a response from Tae Joon and Elliott couldn't in all good conscience go to town on himself until Tae Joon had at least given him proof of life. </p><p>He got to his feet just as his phone pinged, and he all but dashed across the room to snatch it up. </p><p>
  <b>I'm fine. I do not know how much longer I will have to stay here, however, things are progressing slowly. You would be very bored were you here with me so be glad you are not.</b>
</p><p>Elliott sighed. He hadn't expected anything more, it really wasn't Tae Joon's thing, but his horny ass had still hoped a little. At least he was safe, which meant that Elliott was free to let his mind and hands wander as he pleased without feeling bad about it. </p><p>Another ping. </p><p>
  <b>I am missing you too. Very much. I have much planned for when I return.</b>
</p><p>Elliott's eyes grew wider with each word he read. </p><p>Having to go back and retype his message several times in his excitement, Elliott hastily sent off another message with one hand while the other started worrying at the fasteners of his clothes. </p><p>
  <b>like what baby?</b>
</p><p>Torn between wanting to hold off until Tae Joon replied and desperately wanting to start getting to work on himself, Elliott glared down at his phone, rocking on his feet from side to side. Now that he had assured Elliott he was fine, it was possible that Tae Joon's response would be less hurried, which was cruel on a level Elliott would never have thought him capable. </p><p>Elliott was about to get started anyway, regardless of whether Tae Joon got back to him because his boyfriend <i>knew</i> just how active Elliott's imagination was, and there was no way he could have sent a text like that without the express intention of getting Elliott's motor running. With a last shrug of finality, Elliott's hands flew to the button of his jeans and got to work.</p><p>"Witt? Witt, are you in there?"</p><p>Elliott let out a small growl and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, doing up his trousers and pulling his shirt down as far as it would go. On the other side of his door, Anita began to thump on the wood with her fist.</p><p>"Alright, hold on," Elliott complained, shutting off the music. Anita sounded her usual combination of  slightly pissed off and no nonsense, but there was an urgent edge beneath it that was the only reason Elliott wasn't telling her to get lost. He opened the door, knowing he was only half-way to making this situation really awkward and falling fast, shifting his hips slightly however just in case. </p><p>"Good. Not interrupting anything, was I?" Anita asked quickly.</p><p>"Not yet," Elliott responsed with a sigh. "What can I do for you, sergeant?"</p><p>Anita looked at him questioningly for a moment before wisely deciding that she didn't want to know. </p><p>Anita marched into his room after a small nod from Elliott and sighed. "Look, you know me Witt, I'm not... not... It's just, I need your help with something."</p><p>Elliott slowly closed the door behind her. Clearly whatever help she had come to ask for was tearing her apart enough inside to explain her angry, urgent manner. Elliott's uncanny knack to read people like a book told him that whatever help Anita needed, it was not something she was comfortable talking about. Elliott sighed. Only moments ago he'd been about to jerk off, and now he was going to have to drag some tact out of his weary soul somehow. </p><p>Anita sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at him through wide, anxious eyes. </p><p>"It's... Octavio."</p><p>Elliott frowned. He hadn't seen that one coming. Any problem Anita usually had with Octavio usually ended up with the former soldier picking him up with one hand and tossing him out of the nearest window. Elliott was hard pressed to think of a problem with him that a), Anita couldn't solve on her own and b), that required <i>his</i> help.</p><p>"Alright," he said slowly, as in the background his phone pinged once more and sent a jolt of electricity down his spine. Anita looked over to his phone. </p><p>"You need to get that?" she asked, pointing at it.</p><p>Elliott quickly shook his head. "Nope, it can wait," he said quickly. <i>Definitely until you're gone and the door is firmly shut and locked</i> he thought to himself.  "What about Octavio?" he pressed, trying to hurry the conversation along. The ping from his phone was echoing around his head like an alarm now, and while he'd never turn Anita away if she truly needed him, he had his own damn needs and right now they we're possibly being tended to by his usually more reserved boyfriend. </p><p>"Just... he's started being, I don't know, different. In the ring, I mean. Tryna make jokes, being a good sport about it when he has to pick me up. I mean, damn us all Witt, the kid's being a <i>team player</i>."</p><p>Elliott raised his eyebrows. "Well shit, I see what you mean, Nita." Elliott ran a hand over his face. "Still, I don't see the problem though. Might just be that Ajay finally got around to knocking all that spoiled brat crap out of his system."</p><p>Anita waved a hand. "I'd be with you, Elliott, a hundred percent if he was acting this way towards anyone else but Witt, it's just <i>me</i>."</p><p>Anita looked a little stricken as Elliott considered her words. "Wait... wait, hold up just a second. You think he's, what, got a crush on you or something?" Elliott's laughter crashed out of him before he could stop himself. Anita got to her feet and folded her arms across her chest. </p><p>"This isn't funny, Witt," she growled. </p><p>"No, no, it is," Elliott assured her between gasps. "It's fucking hilarious."</p><p>Anita allowed him a few more moments of hysteria, even allowing a tiny smirk to grace her own features before she curled her fingers around his forearm to calm him down.</p><p>"What do I do?" she implored. </p><p>"Oh man, have you spoken to Ajay about this?" he asked weakly as he wiped the tears from his eyes.</p><p>Anita looked at him like he was stupid. "No. Look, if I'm wrong and this gets back to him somehow, I'm never gonna live it down. Ajay's a good friend and I trust her, but Octavio's her best friend  not to mention he knows just how to work her over. No, it had to be you, Witt. You know enough about this kind of bullshit to know how to deflect it, right? Bet you get this kind of unwanted attention all the time."</p><p>"Wow, sergeant, you sure know how to make a guy blush," Elliott said with a wink, which earned him a look of barely restrained fury from the soldier. He cleared his throat. "Ok, Anita, look. You're a very attractive, intriguing woman and he'd be mad not to wanna get with you. Most of us would."</p><p>Anita frowned at him. "Make your point, Witt."</p><p>Elliott smiled at her. "Anyone else, I'd say just play it cool, don't do anything to imply you're more than friends, keep your distance and wait for this thing to run its course."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"But this is Octavio Silva we're talking about. Like I said, you're awesome, but if Silva really wanted to jump your bones he'd have just flat out told you so by now. It's more likely that after his recent bout of selfish jerkiness Ajay told him he needed to start shaping up, might even have managed to sound like she meant it this time. Give it a week, maybe two, I'm guessing he'll be right back to his usual asshole self."</p><p>"You're right. But why me, though?" she lamented. "Silva being nice is almost as bad as he was before." </p><p>Elliott pondered this. "Well, let's look at the options. No point trying it out on Ajay, she deserves a little more than some token attempt at decency. I'm outta the running 'cause I'm almost as obnoxious as he is-"</p><p>"Elliott, you're-"</p><p>"No, it's fine, I'm charming with it so I pull it off."</p><p>Anita chuckled. "Jackass."</p><p>"Makoa, Nat and Path have always been too forgiving of him anyway, and I doubt Renee would notice if he started handing out flowers. Bloth is kinda above it, which leaves a mad scientist, a cat burglar and a mass murdering killbot. Or the hacker, but come on."</p><p>Elliott smiled outwardly while panicking a little on the inside. Tae Joon wasn't just his boyfriend, he was his <i>secret</i> boyfriend, but the longer things went on between them the less and less Elliott remembered he wasn't really supposed to like Tae Joon all that much. He especially wasn't supposed to have fond memories of being railed into a sex coma by the man. </p><p>Anita looked at him, a mildly angry tic working the corner of her eye. " You tryna tell me <i>I'm</i> the one who has to be on the bad end of Silva's attempts at decency - by default?" she said with scowl. </p><p>Elliott held up his hands. "Hey, look, this is all just guesswork and conjecture. For all we know, kid might be holding a torch for you deep within his heart. You might be the love of his life, he might be in his room right now, pining over you, unable to eat or sleep or-" Elliott let out a dramatic gasp, "-<i>run</i>."</p><p>Anita's glare intensified before she clapped him heavily on the shoulder. "Alright, you made your point. Suppose I really should talk to Ajay about this. Thanks, man."</p><p>Elliott nodded. "Anytime," he said, opening the door for her. She gave him a final look of gratitude before leaving, and once the door had gently clicked shut Elliott pounced on his phone like a starving cheetah.</p><p>
  <b>You will have to wait to find out.</b>
</p><p>Elliott let out a strangled cry of frustration. He read through the message again just in case he had missed some secretly coded dick pic or something, but there was nothing. Just eight disappointing words and an increasingly less urgent situation in his nether regions. </p><p>Elliott sighed and flopped on to his bed. He decided to have one last attempt at initiating some flirty correspondence and then he and his fun parts were going to call it a day. </p><p>
  <b>can't u give me more than that baby, please, im dying back here without u.</b>
</p><p>Elliott waited, his eyes fixed on the ceiling and his fingers laced over his chest to ensure he behaved himself. He was still too distrustful of himself to even attempt to unbutton again, because even the <i>prospect</i> of Tae Joon sending back something racy was starting to rev his engine again. It was possible that Tae Joon wasn't currently able to engage in a little sexting with him, and Elliott supposed that was fair. Not all of Tae Joon's missions were life or death affairs, but he sometimes had to meet up with some serious types of people, or spend hours feeding code into a computer, which meant he might not be in any position to start the virtual no-pants dance with his beloved. </p><p>They'd done a little of the sexy back and forth before, but it was still something they were working the bugs out of, so to speak. </p><p>
  <b>Attachment (1)</b>
</p><p>Elliott clicked on the notification so fast he almost cracked the screen. Tae Joon usually had a strict 'no pictures' policy, which was fair enough for someone who was on the run, so when a heavily cropped picture of a well defined set of abs was presented to him, Elliott knew that he was probably one of the few people in the entire universe who knew who they belonged to. His attention immediately caught from just the smallest reminder of what Tae Joon looked like beneath that ridiculous coat, Elliott sighed happily and ran a hand across his own chest. Only fair to return the favour, he thought, pulling his own shirt up but also tweaking the waistband of his pants a little to be just the wrong side of decent. </p><p>He dropped the phone onto his chest twice in his attempt to get his most flattering angle, before sending off his response and waiting with one hand gently resting against his groin. He was so pent up it would be over before it started if he let himself, and the fact remained that beneath the horny fugue state he had gotten himself into, he still really actually cared for Tae Joon and missed him, too. </p><p>Thankfully, Tae Joon it seemed had taken pity on Elliott and responded almost at once. </p><p>
  <b>Very nice. As soon as I am back with you, I want to see the rest.</b>
</p><p>Elliott smirked to himself. </p><p>
  <b>u don't have to wait baby. I'm not shy</b>
</p><p>Elliott stared at his phone with baited breath.</p><p>
  <b>So show me, Witt. Give me a reason to hurry home.</b>
</p><p>He popped open the button of his pants and pushed his underwear just enough that, after what felt like a prolonged imprisonment his much neglected fun parts were finally getting some air. He pushed his hips back into the bed, stretching his arm as high as it would go to get <i>everything</i> in the shot, and rearranged his face into a sultry, seductive expression.</p><p>Before he could finish his homemade pornography present, however, a loud blaring reached his ears and Elliott rocketed upright, catching his sensitive area against the zipper of his jeans. </p><p>"Son of a-" he whined, as the intrusive howling continued to scream through the complex. </p><p>Tucking himself hastily, Elliott threw his door wide and dashed out into the hall just as Renee came to meet him, a book clutched against her chest beneath her crossed arms and a mildly bored expression on her face. </p><p>"Fire alarm?" he asked her.</p><p>"Fire alarm."</p><p>Elliott rolled his eyes and nodded.</p><p>"Octavio?"</p><p>"<i>Caustic</i>."</p><p>"Really? Huh."</p><p>"I know, right? Anyway, we gotta get out, don't think it's an actual fire but it's nothing we want to breathe in, either. And, um, Elliott?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Your flies are undone."</p><p>Blushing furiously, Elliott sorted himself out and headed for the doors, his phone still tightly clutched in his hand. It pinged again as the cool afternoon air hit his overheated skin.</p><p>
  <b>Was that too much? It's not like you to take so long to respond. I hope I haven't done anything wrong.</b>
</p><p>It was lucky in some ways for Tae Joon that he wasn't standing right in front of Elliott as he read that text, because Elliott didn't know whether to drop to his knees and get busy or just propose to the beautiful nerd on the spot. He knew he was in love, truly knew when he read the message because the urge to set poor Tae Joon's mind at ease was overwhelming as his heart felt like it could burst. Also the fact that Tae Joon thought he might have overstepped some boundaries with Elliott with just a torso pic and a barely there sexy demand when Elliott had once spent a memorable afternoon strapped to the mans bed wearing nothing but a smile was almost too cute. </p><p>
  <b>baby youre perfect, as ever. Something just came up. More than one something, if you catch my drift but trust me sweetheart, goodies are coming your way. Miss that sexy body of urs so much, can't wait to get my mouth on it again</b>
</p><p>The tone of the text was far hornier than Elliott was currently feeling, given his circumstances, but there was no way he was going to leave any doubt in Tae Joon's mind when it came to just how wound up his boyfriend was able to get him. </p><p>Elliott glanced about, wondering if there was somewhere he could sneak off to to continue his private photography session, just as Ajay and Loba spilled through the doors, each hacking up a lung respectively, tears streaming from their eyes.</p><p>"Oh, that son of a bitch!" Loba gasped as Ajay straightened up beside her. "After the demonio, he's next on my list."</p><p>"He's next on a lotta people's lists, hun," Ajay said tiredly. </p><p>Elliott spotted a small maintenece shed off to one side and wandered over, checking to see if the coast was clear before ducking inside. </p><p>He received a full compliment of cobwebs to the face as he turned and groped for a light switch. A hanging bulb swinging ominously above him spluttered into life with a high-pitched buzzing, revealing a room full of rusty gardening tools and broken lawn furniture. Not exactly the sexiest setting he'd ever been in, and revealing too much skin here could wind up with Elliott contracting tetanus, but fuck it. He was a smart lad up to date with all his booster shots. </p><p>He tried to wedge his ass between a busted up lawnmower and an old croquet set, because who the fuck even plays croquet anymore, and lifted his shirt, tucking the hem beneath his chin to keep it in place. He pushed the waistband of his jeans down once again and held his phone out, snapping off a quick picture before something else could go wrong. </p><p>It wasn't the best one he'd ever taken  but given the circumstances he thought it was good enough and fired it off to Tae Joon. Then, after straightening himself up, Elliott left the shed shaking the dirt from his curls. </p><p>When he looked back up to the main building he could see a steady stream of people in protective gear going in and out, while the chemist in question seemed to be explaining something to an angry looking woman in a suit. Elliott  looked around at his fellow legends, who were all milling around on the grass like a group of lost kittens, and made an executive decision. </p><p>"Hey, anyone wanna wait this out at the bar? My treat."</p><p>It seemed to Elliott that any private sexy time was well and truly done for if his usual place of residence had to be fumigated, so he might as well get drunk instead. </p><p>Many of the others figured this was as good an idea as any and they made their way to the Paradise Lounge with a few of the grumpier bastards among them choosing to decline. </p><p>
  <b>That was very cruel of you, Elliott. I am very busy and cannot... take care of the situation you have put me in. </b>
</p><p>Elliott choked on his drink as he read Tae Joon's latest message. Suddenly the image of Tae Joon frantically stroking himself Elliott's picture was playing over and over in Elliott's head like a curse, and sharing this booth with Pathfinder and Natalie was about to become wildly inappropriate if he didnt excuse himself. </p><p>"Uh, just a sec guys. Just gotta check something in the back."</p><p>He leapt out of his seat before engaging an awkward run to get himself somewhere safe without showing the reason why it was so damn urgent at the same time. He burst into his small office like a missile and threw himself into his chair, rolling a few feet in his haste. </p><p>Typical. One barely suggestive message from Tae Joon and he was hiding his boner like a teenager again. The thing was, this mission had taken a little longer than Elliott was used to, and honestly he and Tae Joon had reached the stage of their relationship where most of the initial awkwardness was over and the fun, exploring each other's favourite sexy pastimes had begun. The last few weeks had been a steady stream of exciting sexual adventures, and it was clear that Elliott's dick had gotten used to the status quo. To have Tae Joon be forced to go off to parts unknown in the middle of their sex fest had been a little disappointing. It also meant that Elliott's current frame of mind meant he responded to even the mildest stimulus with enough horniness to put him in some pretty awkward situations.</p><p>He took a deep breath and tried to get the hormonal soup that was his brain to focus. It wouldn't do to leave Tae Joon hanging again, not after last time, so Elliott checked the door was closed and began to tap away.</p><p>
  <b>baby u and me both. Can't believe I'm stuck here without you but with this... Attachment (1)</b>
</p><p>Elliott glanced around himself nervously. It was out now and it seemed like such a shame to waste it. Pulling up the picture Tae Joon had sent him and knowing he'd done more with less, he curled his fingers around himself and began to move. </p><p>"Mr. Witt? Sorry, Mr. Witt, it's just... Arnold's back." </p><p>Elliott, startled out of his fantasies by the sudden rapping on his office door, sat bolt upright in his chair, eyes fixed on the handle of the door he had always meant to get a lock for but had never quite gotten around to. While the prospect of dealing with Arnold, Mirage's number one fan and frankly, a mean drunk, wasn't exactly enticing, it wasn't enough to immediately put an end to the party Elliott had barely begun to start. </p><p>"Just a minute," he gasped as he hastily tried to fix himself for what felt like the eighteenth time that day. Of course he'd heard the bullshit some of his peers had spouted growing up about how not releasing all that pent up, well, need wasn't good for a person, but Elliott <i>was</i> starting to wonder if all of the nought-to-sixty and back down again horn wasn't doing him some harm. </p><p>"What do you want me to do, Mr. Witt?" </p><p>Ah, Jade. Keen as anything, only been working for him for the last month or so but their heart was in the right place. </p><p>"Just... just head back down," Elliott babbled as he zipped up his fly. "I'll be there in a second. </p><p>He tried to think of other things. Doing his taxes, Pathfinder's Leviathan stew, <i>Revenant</i>, and slowly he managed to get his wayward parts under control. Then he stood up and walked back to the main bar to see what fresh hell his life had dished up for him now.</p><p>Arnold was a harmless annoyance, an anti-Octavio in a way, who had been telling everyone who would listen that he was Elliott's biggest fan, buoyed on by the fact that he had known Elliott before he had joined the Games. True enough, but back before Elliott owned the bar he had spent far too many nights cleaning Arnold's various fluids from the tiles but not speaking to the man much. </p><p>However, surrounded by the other Legends as well, Arnold soon found himself overwhelmed to the point of unconsciousness, and he had already fallen asleep in the corner booth before Elliott had made his way downstairs. </p><p>"Give him cab fare and enough extra to get him home safe, yeah?" he muttered to Jade as his phone pinged once more. He had almost forgotten his and Tae Joon's stuttered attempts at sexting at this point, and almost died on the spot when he received a picture far filthier than his had been as Tae Joon's latest contribution. </p><p>"Hey, got a message here, they say it's safe to go home now," Anita informed the group as Elliott pretty much went into shut down on the sidelines. </p><p>"But we just got here," Ajay said in response, toasting Anita with her beer bottle. "I say we keep the party going."</p><p>Elliott's mind suddenly rebooted and went into overdrive. He walked over and slapped a hand on Ajay's shoulder. "The doc's right. You guys could use a night off and what the hell, I'm feeling generous. Drinks are on me all night and I'll even let you into the top shelf."</p><p>A huge cheer went up amongst the others at Elliott's words, and once the matter was settled Elliott immediately began to make his excuses so he could get back to the relatively empty complex and finish what he had been trying to finish all afternoon.</p><p>Tae Joon had sent him a fully naked picture from the neck down, with all of his implants and synthetics on display, not to mention an erection that made Elliott's mouth actually water. Not only was it unusual for Tae Joon to send a picture where he could possibly be identified, but <i>fucking hell</i>, was he trying to kill Elliott too? Elliott remembered the rule about not waiting too long to get back to Tae Joon but he was too flustered to know what to send. Another pic was out of the question as he was still huddled in the back of the car en route to the complex, and he didn't want to send another generic "Oh you're so sexy and when I get my hands on you blah blah blah" message, even though Tae Joon was <i>so</i> fucking sexy and when Elliott got his hands on him he was going to make sure that man forgot which way was up for a few hours and thinking things like that was about to make getting out of the car with dignity quite difficult for Elliott. </p><p>
  <b>youre so hot babe I can't stand it. Tell me you'll be home soon?</b>
</p><p>Not exactly the sexiest, most risque message in the world but it was at least true and Elliott had tapped it out without too much consideration. Most of his energies were focused on getting back to his room, getting his pants off and shouting obscenities into the back of one hand while he used the other as a hacker substitute. </p><p>After leaving a slightly bewildered driver in his wake, Elliott dashed back to his room, nodding at the last few stragglers who remained after the clean-up operation. Elliott was aching now, every muscle in his body craving release as he slammed his way inside his room. </p><p>His pants were off as quickly as if they had been held on with Velcro, and his undwear at his ankles at he fell backwards on to his bed. One hand was already securely wrapped around his dick and Elliott was certain it would take a crowbar to get it off this time, and he reached out for his phone with his other hand, desperate to see <i>that picture</i> again with his own two eyes, as if it wasn't already burned into his spank bank for all eternity. </p><p>
  <i>Ping.</i>
</p><p>Elliott opened the new message accidentally while trying to find his way back to Horny Central through the feverish state he was in.</p><p>
  <b>Then you are in luck. I am already on my way back. My contact fell through. I should be only a couple of hours.</b>
</p><p>Elliott's hand slowed a little. If Tae Joon was already on his way back, it might be better, or at least more decent of him, to wait. That being said he might be better off stroking one out now so he didn't go off in his pants the second Tae Joon walked through the door. And a couple of hours... It wasn't like it was <i>soon</i> soon. </p><p>Elliott's hand began to pick up the pace as he imagined Tae Joon beneath him, looking just as he had in his picture except this time Elliott could see his face, his blissful, manic expression as Elliott did things to him that made him pant and swear and choke out Elliott's name like a song. Tae Joon wasn't usually one to use bad language but once they got going it sometimes seemed as if <i>'fuck, Elliott'</i> were the only words he could say. </p><p>Elliott's motions stilled even more as he thought of how Tae Joon changed beneath his hands, how he became someone else, someone who could feel and smile and fall in love, even if it were only for a little while. Elliott barely knew a greater pleasure than seeing the way Tae Joon looked at him when they were together, as if the whole world had gone away and he couldn't see anyone else. Elliott lived and shone beneath that gaze, the one that was only ever for him, the one that belonged to him, was his as Tae Joon was his, passionately and stubbornly and completely all at once.</p><p>His hand fell to his side and he felt suddenly foolish. There was no denying that one day, Elliott would surely touch himself again but right now all he wanted was Tae Joon's hands, his lips and his words, his everything, and that was a whole different kind of ache to the one he had been carrying around all day. </p><p>He pulled his underwear back up and lay on his bed, hands behind his head as his eyes stayed fixed to the ceiling, but he didn't feel cheated or frustrated. He felt excited, and content, and even if he couldn't hold back at all once he had Tae Joon back where he belonged it didn't matter. He just wanted him near by. </p><p>He was woken up a little while later by the feel of someone pressing a kiss to his temple. He stirred happily and reached out, his hands coming into contact with the heavy material of Tae Joon's coat. It was dark outside now, and no doubt those who had chosen not to go to the bar were all safely tucked up in bed now, or maybe hanging down from the ceiling. Either way, it was probably safe for Tae Joon to spend the night without getting spotted.</p><p>"Hey you," Elliott murmured sleepily. He heard the rustle and thump of Tae Joon shucking off his jacket and dropping it over the back of a chair. The bed dipped and moved as Tae Joon lay beside him, the hacker still fully dressed while Mirage was a vision in just his underpants. Elliott's arm snaked across Tae Joon's waist, his hand coming to gently lay on his chest and he began pressing soft kisses to his shoulders and neck as Tae Joon huddled in closer to him.</p><p>"Missed you," he murmured happily.</p><p>Tae Joon laughed gently. "I didn't expect to come home to this," he said, turning slightly to allow Elliott access to his jaw. Already things were beginning to stir, but it was lazy and warm and safe, all of Elliott's earlier urgency forgotten in the wake of his recent epiphany.</p><p>Thing was, somewhere between the uncontrollable horniness, the filthy pictures and the chemical spill, Elliott Witt had realised that he had fallen in love. He was head over heels for the man in his arms and nothing could ever be more important than that. </p><p>Elliott pulled him closer, turning Tae Joon completely so they were facing each other. He pressed a long, slow kiss to his lips and sighed.</p><p>"I need to tell you something, but don't freak out, ok?"</p><p>Quite possibly the worst possible sentence to say to a man like Tae Joon, who pulled away from Elliott in the darkened room like he had been scalded.</p><p>Elliott pulled him back. "It's nothing bad. I mean, I hope you don't think it's bad. <i>I</i> don't think it's bad, but it could be a little-"</p><p>"Say it before I break your arm off for real this time." </p><p>Elliott let out a small laugh. "Alright. Ok. Here goes." He looked Tae Joon squarely in the eyes. "I love you," he said quietly.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Tae Joon spoke again. "No," he whispered.</p><p>"No?" Elliott repeated, starting to panic. </p><p>Tae Joon quickly shook his head. "No, I mean, I love you too but no one's ever said that to me before and Elliott I just threatened to break your damn arm."</p><p>Elliott laughed again. "Seriosuly? Don't worry about it, you wouldn't be the first person to do that."</p><p>"That's even worse," Tae Joon lamented, but then Elliott froze in front of him. "What?" Tae Joon asked nervously.</p><p>"You said you loved me too."</p><p>Tae Joon ducked his head away. "Yeah, I did. I... I do."</p><p>Elliott kissed him without a second thought. "A dick pic and a love confession all on the same day? I must be doing something right."</p><p>Clearly Tae Joon had reached the end of his fumbling, shy tolerance and needed to take some control back. "You're not doing anything right now," he growled in a low voice. "Not to mention I never did get a follow up on my pic, not really. Didn't you like what you saw?"</p><p>Elliott frowned at him. "I nearly broke my back trying to hide how much I liked what I saw. I was at the bar at the time."</p><p>Tae Joon let out a small gasp and then started to laugh. "I've spent all day holed up in a grotty motel room waiting for info that never came. I thought you would be here!"</p><p>So Elliott told him all about the day he had had, about the jerk off session that never was, about the various weirdness that had consumed his day. Tae Joon almost laughed himself to death when Elliott told him all about Anita's little Octavio dilemma, but by the end of the tale he was sympathetic to Elliott's plight to the point where he already had one hand down his underpants and the other tangled gently in his curls.</p><p>Elliott was losing the ability to form coherent sentences as Tae Joon's hand began to move painfully slowly, and it was clear that the game now was for Elliott to keep going as if everything were normal while Tae Joon slowly began to kiss a trail down his chest and towards his groin. </p><p>He lost somewhere between Tae Joon's lips forming a seal around him and the feel of Tae Joon's nails raking along his ribs. His vision blurred to nothing as the release he had been chasing all day was finally allowed to him, and it was everything he had been waiting for and so much more.</p><p>After a moment to collect himself, Elliott pushed Tae Joon down on to the bed. "Your turn, you menace," he growled.</p><p>After a few moments work, Elliott could tell that Tae Joon was getting close. This was better than anything else that had happened that day, besides of course the 'I love yous', the way Tae Joon thrashed as he neared his orgasm, how he seemed lose all sense of himself as he grew nearer and nearer to that sweet moment. </p><p>"Fuck, Elliott," he whispered.</p><p>"That's it baby, come on," Elliott coaxed him gently, feeling his own interest start to pique again.</p><p>There was a knock at the door. </p><p>"Elliott! Elliott, we need your help, brudda. Revenant got into your holo gear and now we can't find him! We think he's up to no good!"</p><p>Elliott dropped his head on to Tae Joon's chest. "Sorry baby. Just.. wait here. I'll be as quick as I can be, alright, and then I promise I'm gonna rock your world."</p><p>Elliott hopped off the bed and quickly pulled on some clothes before disappearing out of the room. Tae Joon sighed, hard as a rock and incredibly frustrated. To pass the time, he reached out for his phone and began to scroll through his messages. The picture of Elliott in what looked like an old shed leapt out at him like jolt of electricity straight to his groin. He glanced guiltily at the door and bit his lip. </p><p>He really <i>shouldn't</i>...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>